


Planned Perversions

by Merfilly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo notices Hermes' allure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned Perversions

There was such skill in those hands, he mused.

He had been beguiled on occasion by his half-brother, but in watching him now, plucking music from the strings of the lyre, Apollo had to admit the pull was a strong one. Trickster and schemer that Hermes was, he had an appeal of eternal youth that even Apollo had begun to lose. What would it be like to choose a lover from within their own family, to know the kisses of that sweet-talking mouth with its tongue of silver? Would his brother bend willingly for the purest of loves? Or would he strive against it, and make the ravishment all the sweeter?


End file.
